Lost Love, Found Love
by Dan D. Kags
Summary: Kagome gets dumped by Koga, who used her. She becomes distraught and attempts suicied. Inuyasha then comes into the picture. He helps her recover... and finds love in the process? Pairings: IK MS
1. The letter

Tonight, my soul is going cold. You seem to have FINALLY succeeded in telling me you don't love me. Why now? Why not before? Is it because you had fun in telling me you love me! Is it because you had fun in the fact that I believed your lies! You have hurt me soooooo much that it is only just bearable to write…


	2. The Goodbye?

'I, Kagome Higurashi, have finished the process in telling Koga how I feel. Now, the next step… I will walk to the train tracks and wait. Wait for a train to come by and kill me… so I will not hurt anymore. I will rest in peace forever and ever. And now I am waiting, just waiting for the right time to walk…to my doom.

I'm sitting here, all alone. I am wondering if I should go through with this. Yes. It is my only way to leave my pain behind. I wonder what my mom would think. Or Souta, and what would Grandpa say. I don't know. I will never know. I will never be able to see them ever again. What about Sango and Miroku? I wonder what they'll think… well here's the 4:00 train to Heaven.'

Kagome walked to the middle of the track. She holds her head high… strengthening herself for the pain about to seep through her body. She hears the horn of the train but doesn't move, doesn't open her eyes.

'What's this? Where am I? I feel….. light as a feather. Am I dead? No. I still feel my heart. But what if that's how I'm supposed to feel?'

Kagome then feels herself being put down onto the ground. She flutters open her curious brown eyes, only to find concerned amber ones…..


	3. The Rescue

When Kagome opened her eyes….she saw his eyes. She knew RIGHT away that they were Inuyasha Taisho's! How she hated him! He was one of Koga's best friends… and to think that he had saved her just now… BAH!

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Well, yes…..if I wanted to LIVE!" Kagome yelled.

"Listen wench, if I knew you really wanted to die that much……hhmmm…. I STILL would've rescued you!"

"You didn't have to…..it was an attempt for suicide! Duh! And DON'T call me wench!"

"WENCH, WENCH, WENCH, WENCH, WENCH!"

All of a sudden, they both heard screaming of terror in a girls voice…

"Sango? Miroku? What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Well, we were walking along, minding our own business…" Miroku stated.

"Then we saw Inuyasha. Then you…. On the TRAIN TRACKS!" Sango was crying.

"Um…..well, I can explain………"

"So, let me get this straight…. You were used by Koga…because why?" Miroku asked.

"He wanted to get some and his girlfriend didn't give in. So, he knew I have always had a crush on him….so he asked me to be his girlfriend. I, of coarse, said yes…Stupid, stupid…"

"Now Kagome, you're not stupid." Sango reassured her friend as she left Miroku's arms. She then hugged her. Sango and Miroku were always there for her when she needed it. Now, Inuyasha sort of joined the group.

"Now Inuyasha, why did you save me?" Kagome turned to him. He was quiet and sat in the corner the whole time.

"Well…..it's none of your business!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I was the one you saved…. I should know!"

"Fine….but you alone….Sango, Miroku, please leave."

Kagome looked at her friends like a lost puppy. They then understood and left the room……..


	4. The Beginning of the Truth

They just sat there….. in Inuyasha's room……silent. No one spoke.

"So……………"

"So what, Kagome! You just tried to KILL yourself!"

"Well, you didn't know how I felt!"

'_and feel….'_

"Kagome……. If you saw a person standing on train tracks with a train coming….. and them NOT moving……. What would you do?"

"Let them stand there! It's their problem, not mine!" Kagome tries to hold back the tears that wait to fall down her soft rosy cheeks.

'_Why did he want to save me so bad….he's not the kind of guy to be a super hero.'_

Kagome then got nervous and started rubbing her arm. Her sleeve lifted for the world to see cuts on her wrists and as her sleeve went up higher, you would be able to see bruises.

Inuyasha looked at all the scars and bruises and wondered to himself…

'_Where did those come from?'_

"Some of them came from me…. And some of them came from him," Kagome stated, "It's a long story…."

"I've got time," Inuyasha interrupted.


	5. That's What Happened?

_**Flashback:**_

_**"Come on Kags this won't kill ya"**_

_**"Kouga, Your drunk! I'm leaving."**_

_**Kouga quickly ran to the motel door and stopped her.**_

_**"Listen to me," **_

_"**Get out of my way!" **_

_**She tried to slap him but he grabbed her wrist. He held on to it tightly and was cutting off circulation.**_

_**"Listen just come over to the bed and lets get this over with, huh, how does that sound?"**_

_**"Get off of me!" **_

_**Kagome managed to get out of Kouga's grip.**_

_**"Maybe later you will realize what a jerk you were today."**_

_"**You'll come crawlin back to me soon enough. Don't do this…or else you'll get yourself in to trouble."**_

_"**I thought you……loved me."**_

_"**Like I'd ever love someone like you!"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"All I ever wanted was to have sex with you. You have a nice ass."**_

_**"You JERK!"**_

_**"What was that!"**_

_**"I SAID YOU..."**_

_**Kagome was then tackled to the floor by Kouga. He then began to viciously beat her by punching her and clawing her with his claws. After that kagome was left on the floor with her clothes all ripped and her body was shaking. There was blood and Kagome wheezed loudly. **_

_**"You'd better not tell anyone about this. GOT IT! I'm taking your car, maybe I'll return it, depends. Oh, and by the way...I never actually loved you. I mean how stupid can you be to believe I could love you, geeze" **_

_**Kouga then left leaving Kagome helpless and abused not just physically, but emotionally as well, and that left a greater scar then anything.**_

_"**What am I going to do?" she asked herself.**_

_**Flashback ends**_

_"**Kagome…..I……"**_

_"**I'm not finished Inuyasha. You asked me to tell the whole story….and that's what I'm going to do."**_

_"**Okay……"**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Kagome sat there…..in her bathroom….holding a razor.**_

_"**Should I? Or should I not?"**_

_**She sat on the toilet with the lid closed……she brought the razor closer to her wrist….then back again. Finally she brought the blade to her skin and she sliced across her arm.**_

_**She hissed in pain….. but this pain, made her emotional pain go away. With this pain….she didn't have to think about anything else.**_

_**End Flashback**_

_"……**.and I've cut myself ever since…..it lets my other hurting go away… and when I don't cut myself……I hurt anyway…." Kagome started to sob.**_

_"**Kagome, shhh it's okay…."**_


	6. The WHOLE Story

Inuyasha tried everything to calm her down, but nothing would prevail. Her body wracked with tears and more kept coming…

_'She's in so much pain… just like I was…'_

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome answered when her tears started to subside.

"I……um….. never mind, it's nothing."

The pair just sat there in silence for what seemed like forever…

All of a sudden, Sango and Miroku walked in.

"We brought back piz…"

"WOULD YOU GET OUT! WE'RE NOT FINISHED TALKIN' YET!" Inuyasha belted out.

"Um….. Sure….. Miroku? Why don't we go back to the pizzeria huh?"

"Yes my Lady Sango. I think I left my soda there… yeah that's it! Come on!"

They then ran out the door in fear.

Kagome giggled at their fear of Inuyasha… to her it was quite funny. She then started laughing very loudly. After her laughter subsided, things got quiet again.

"Hey…. Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, What?"

"I was wondering…"

"Yeah, Get on with it!"

"How did you become popular?"

"Well, I dunno. I guess it just happened. Why? What does it matter to you?"

"You see….um….. I don't know why… but when I was dating Koga, I still wasn't really popular. I couldn't understand why. Is it because everyone knew about it? The part about how Koga was playing me."

"Well…. Yeah. We all knew about it. At the beginning of the year, when we came back for our senior year of high school, Koga was so mad because, during the summer, his girlfriend, Ayame, wouldn't give him any and they broke up. They both were still in the popular group because Ayame is Kikyo's friend, and Kikyo's my girlfriend. She's the most popular girl in the school. Koga is one of the most popular boys as you know. So anyway, the guys and I were sitting at lunch, and you walked past… Koga was mesmerized because…. Well….. I guess you…. Grew up…. And Koga said you have a 'Nice ass'", Inuyasha put his hands in quotation mark mode, "So, yeah, and he said that you always liked him during high school, so he said 'Why not rough up an innocent one'."

Kagome was listening in silence. She was playing with her hair and rubbing her hand over the scars and bruises on her arms.

When Inuyasha was done, Kagome looked him in the eyes.

"Thanks for letting me know. It's getting late. I'd better go."

She didn't want to leave, but he probably wanted her to.

After that she got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks again. Maybe we can talk some more sometime."

He walked her out of his house and then went back up to his room.

_'Why did she leave so soon. I kinda liked talking to her… WAIT! I have a girlfriend! Snap out of it. She'll never be one of us.'_


	7. Kikyo? Dumped! WHAT!

This isn't really a "Good to Kikyo Fic"….so yeah…..

As Kagome was walking to her house…..she kept thinking.

_'What's up with me? I mean…. I'm telling my secrets to a complete stranger who is friends with the one I was played by! I'm soooooo stupid! Get with it Kagome or you're gonna get yourself into great trouble…'_

To get to her house… she had to pass HER house. It was she who made fun of her all of her high school years….. it was Kikyo!

Kikyo never accepted her… even when she was dating Koga. When other boys of the group got girlfriends she accepted them! OH how Kagome _hated_ her!

She was sitting outside on her porch, talking on the phone. She was so obnoxious that Kagome could hear every word of her conversation. Naraku was there too…. Wait….. Naraku!

"Hey Inu-Baby! I was wondering if you would like to come over later? You CANT! Why Baby? You're managing a crisis! What kind? Kagome tried to kill herself…"

Kagome was just walking past her house when she said that sentence…

"Oh here she is Inu… She's walking past my house now… Shhh Naraku stop that! Hehe! Here Kags…. Don't be too long, Bitch, I've got limited minutes…"

She then tossed the phone to Kagome and continued to make out with Naraku.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey… um did you want to talk about something?"

"Well, yeah. I wanted to see if you wanted to go on a date on Friday?"

"But Inuyasha! You have a girlfriend!"

"Not for long…. Give her back the phone and tell her that I know what she's been doing… See ya Kags."

"Okay…… if you're sure… See ya. But howdya know I was by Kikyo's?"

"I know…. But I'll tell you about it some other time? Kay?"

"Kay… I guess."

Kagome handed Kikyo the phone.

"He knows what you've been doing…."

"What! What are you talking about? Oh… Inuyasha, I don't know what she's talking about… OH NO! DON'T BREAK UP WITH ME!"

Inuyasha hung up on her.

"Kagome!"

She was nowhere in site.

"She's a bitch who's gonna pay!"

Kagome ran home as fast as she could. She didn't want to be bait for Kikyo.

_'Thank Kami that she doesn't know where I live.'_

When Kagome got to her house she ran up the tons of steps there were, and dashed through the door and slammed it shut.

"I hate those steps!" she groaned.

You see Kagome lived in the Sunset Shrine. There were many steps to actually get to it…

"Kagome? You're home already? I thought you were going out with Sango and Miroku."

"Yeah but they couldn't all day. I'm going to call them."

"Kags! Remember to tell them to not make out on the couch!"

"Souta!"

For a couple of minutes, Kagome chased her thirteen year old brother around the house. After he slammed his bedroom door in her face, she decided to call Sango.

_Ring ring…._

"Hey girl!"

"Hahaha! Hey Sango!"

"What's up?"

"Well, I am so bored and I wanted to see if you and Miroku wanted to come over and watch a movie… PLEASE!"

"Okay… but we need to talk. Alright?"

"Fine…"

When Sango and Miroku arrived, Kagome decided that they watch the movie, the Lion King.

"Kagome, I really think that we should watch a better movie than this, don't you think Mikrou?"

"Yeah Kagome I'd like to watch something like… like… like that movie when that girl turns into a guy and…"

"The Hot Chick?"

"Precisely, Lady Kagome."

They then decided that they were going to watch both movies. Sango and Miroku were going to spend the night, while Kagome and Sango get Kagome's room, Miroku gets the couch.


	8. Another Mystery?

The movies ended at about 2:30 am… 

"Sango… you're not going to sneak down to see Miroku tonight alright?"

"I swear."

"Good."

"Kagome… I know you wouldn't tell me anything when Miroku was around but can you tell me now!"

"Tell you what?"

"About the thing… yeah… um…"

"Oh, the _thing_."

"Yeah… hehe."

"Well, Sango, I didn't want a lot of people to see this but…"

Kagome lifted up her sleeves and showed all of the bruises on her arms and the cuts on her wrists.

Her best friend was in a state of shock… her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open.

"You see, Koga is a full demon, Sango. He packs a pretty hard punch. One night, he made me drive him to 3432 Oak Forest St. and…"

"He didn't take you to that motel did he?"

"Well… yeah and I didn't know it was that at the time. He taunted me and kept whispering that I was in heat and that he needed to claim me or the half-breed will. I don't know what he meant but it sounded creepy."

"Miroku studied demons in class last year. He might know what Koga was talking about"

"Now I give us permission to go downstairs."


	9. Miroku's answer to Kagome's question

"Hm…"

"What Miroku?" Kagome asked with worry.

"Well, you see, Kagome, when a demon recognizes that a woman is in heat… they want to mark, or mate with her."

Kagome gulped. _'Mate?'_

"Miroku… then what does heat mean exactly?" Sango asked curiously.

"Well, my dear Sango,"

"AAHH! PERVERT!"

A slap could be heard echoing throughout with Higurashi residence.

"Shhh… you don't want my mom to know that we're down here!"

"Gomen Kagome," Sango apologized, "As Miroku was saying before he groped me," she hissed.

He cleared his throat, "Well, heat pretty much means that you are going to get your 'friend' soon Kagome. That also means that you would be ready to have a child at that time of the month."

"So you're saying… that I could conceive if he… um…"

"Precisely," he responded just in time.

"Good thing I got him off huh?" She laughed to make her friends think she was fine.

"Kagome, don't joke about things like that."

"I know, Sango, it's just that I need to, kay?"

"Oh…okay. Well, since we have _some_ answers, we should be heading to bed. Night Miroku," She pecked his lips.

"Night Sango. Night Kagome."

"Goodnight Miroku… thanks."

"Anytime."

KOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Inuyasha sat in the tree outside of his window.

'_Tomorrow is Thursday… two days before I go on my date with Kagome Higurashi. She seems nice…'_

He sort of day dreamed for about another hour before heading to bed.

As Kagome turned off her lamp, she was thinking about who the half breed was.

'_What does half breed mean exactly? Aw, well I need sleep. It's three in the morning. Miroku could probably tell me in the morning when we get on the subject again… which will probably be soon.'_


	10. The ride to school

Inuyasha woke to the sounds of the birds that morning. After about an hour of staring at his ceiling, his alarm went off. He sighed.

"Time to get ready for school," He stretched and trudged to the bathroom. He examined himself in the mirror, looking at his long, silver locks and dog ears atop his head. He then brushed his teeth and reached for his earring… to make him look normal.

'_Nobody knows I'm a half demon accept Koga. I can't tell Kagome on our date… that would be a bad move. She'd probably go nuts and ditch me.'_

Inuyasha put his messy, dark, brown hair in a low pony tail at the nape of his neck. He looked in the mirror one last time, examining his violet orbs that were once amber. The only down side of Inuyasha's earring, is that it sometimes doesn't hide his eye color. People often tend to question it and his response is that his eyes change colors drastically.

He then left the washroom, trudging back to his room to find his attire for the day. He ended up picking a red tee shirt reading, 'Lunch is my favorite subject' and a pair of baggy jeans. He then grabbed his back pack, after putting his books from last night's homework in it, and running down the steps.

"Bye Sesshomaru. I'm going to school,"

"Alright Inuyasha,"

Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half brother. Their late father married Sesshomaru's mother and they conceived a baby boy. 9 years after his wife's death, the boy's father married Inuyasha's mother. They both then died in a fire 5 years later, leaving a 16 year old Sesshomaru to take care of a 5 year old Inuyasha. Inuyasha is now 18, leaving Sesshomaru 29.

Inuyasha got into his jeep and headed east towards his high school. On the way he saw three teens run down shrine steps towards a blue mustang. He recognized them as Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. Miroku got into the driver's seat, while Sango sat in the front. Kagome was just getting in when…

"Hey Kagome,"

"Hey Inuyasha," She greeted him with a warm smile that he had not seem before.

"Do you want a ride to give these two some time alone?" He referred to the couple in the front seats.

"Sure, let me tell them first though." She knocked on Sango's window, making her roll it down. She let her know she was going with Inuyasha but then whispered something else. Sango smiled with delight and replied with a 'Tell me later' look. Kagome waved good-bye to her friends and ran around Inuyaha's car and jumped in the passenger seat.

They were off with Sango and Miroku following them, holding a conversation of their own. Kagome and Inuyasha sat there silent while Kagome played with the radio. She was getting agitated until Inuyasha switched on a CD. Kagome squealed with delight.

"Inuyasha, how did you know that this was my favorite song?"

"I didn't. I like the Phantom of the Opera too."

Kagome then started singing.

"In sleep he sang to me,

In dreams he came,

That voice which calls to me,

And speaks my name,

And do I dream again,

For now I find,

The Phantom of the Opera is there,

Inside my mind."

Her voice was angelic. Inuyasha felt the need to sing with her.

"Sing once again with me,

Our strange duet,

My power over you,

Grows stronger yet,

And though you turn from me,

To glance behind,

The Phantom of the Opera is there,

Inside your mind."

"Those who have seen your face,

Draw back with fear,

I am the mask you wear."

"It's me they hear."

"Your/my spirit and my/your voice,

In one combined,

The Phantom of the Opera is there,

Inside my/your mind."

The chorus sang without the duo.

"He's there,

The Phantom of the Opera."

Kagome then sang,

"He's there,

The Phantom of the Opera…"

She then started singing a strange gathering of notes in the song,

"Ahhhhhhhahhahhhahhhhahhhhah,

Inuyasha said the Phantom's lines.

"Sing my angel of music."

"Ahhhhhhhahhhhhahhhahhah,"

"Sing my angel,"

"Ahhhhahhhahhahahhhah,"

"Sing… my angel."

"Ahhhhhahahaahhhah,"

"Sing for me,"

"Ahhhhahhahahahahahahhhah,

Ahhhhhahhhhhhh,"

"Sing my angel."

"Ahhhhhh,

Ahhhhhhh,

Ahhhhhh,"

"Sing for me!" he bellowed.

Kagome hit the highest note.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

They then pulled up to the school.

"Wow… that was great Kagome!"

"Thanks," She blushed.

Then then walked in the building and headed their separate ways towards their lockers.


	11. Locker trouble

Kagome opened her locker, only to put her head in and scream in delight!

'What's wrong with me? I thought Inuyasha and I were just friends. Well… maybe I am started to fall for him… No Kagome stop thinking like that! You only want somebody to care for you after what had happened. But… Inuyasha seems sweet… No Kags… KNOCK IT OFF!'

The senior in high school was arguing with herself when her head was enclosed inside her locker. She screamed in pain and then she heard a group of evil, giggling girls. She knew it was that witch…Kikyo.

The name Kikyo rolling off her tongue even sounded evil. No wonder she was named that.

Kagome kept shrieking from the pain that was inflicted on her neck. She needed help and yet, she's been here for about a minute and a half stuck like this.

Then she heard her friend's voices.

"Kagome! Oh my God! Miroku, she's stuck! Help her!"

"Will do, Sango, will do."

He tried to open the locker but it wouldn't budge. Kagome shrieked again. There was no use… even how hard Miroku tried. He couldn't get his friend out of trouble. Then she heard HIS voice. She just knew she was going to be all right with the feeling in her gut. Inuyasha was here.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked with a weird look on his face.

"Inuyasha! Stop acting all popular! Kagome needs help!" Sango yelled at him in anger.

"What are you going to do Dog-Boy?" It was Koga.

'Oh great, I better start eating out of my butt. With the way things are going, I'm never going to get out of here!"

"I'm going to help her Koga, considering you wont," Inuyasha stated in a cocky tone.

'Safe!'

Koga snorted.

"Fine… but from now on, don't look for a seat at out lunch table and don't expect hanging out… ever!"

"I wasn't going to sit with you anyway… I was going to sit with Kagome."

From inside the locker, Kagome blushed.

'He wants to sit with… me! Wow…'

Inuyasha then turned to Kagome… or well… her butt that stuck out of her locker that is. A faint blush that anyone would think of as being flushed with heat, crept onto Inuyasha's face. He gulped.

"Okay Kagome, this might hurt a bit."

There was a muffled reply.

"At least I'm not going to be stuck in here forever!"

"Okay, Sango, Miroku, hold her for me… so she doesn't kick or anything."

"Kay."

Miroku and Sango held Kagome's waste while Inuyasha opened the locker door.

Kagome yelped, jumped into the air and almost fell. But thankfully… Inuyasha caught her.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey… why did Koga call you a half-breed?"

'I didn't think she would hear that… guess I'll have to tell her.'

"Come with me." Inuyasha pulled Kagome by her wrist into a different hallway. He turned to her and started his explanation…

"Well…"


	12. Inuyasha it this really you?

"Well… you see, Kagome… my mom was a human, and my father was a dog demon, making me a half-demon or half-breed. Demons and people alike call half-demons that. They can't make it on their own. They either have to be one or the other and a special friend of my father's made this earring for me to make me look normal… Do you want to see what I really look like?"

Kagome nodded in curiosity. She tilted her head like a dog or cat. Inuyasha chuckled at this.

"You won't laugh or shun me will you?"

"Of course not, Inuyasha. You're one of my friends. I wouldn't do that."

Inuyasha was shocked. Every person he knew as a 'friend' would typically shun someone who would do such a thing. He gulped and finally took the earring out of his left ear.

All of a sudden, his violet locks changed into masculine, young silver. His violet eyes turned into bright amber ones, holding so much emotion. Kagome took it all in with amazement. She then squealed in delight.

"Inuyasha! This is amazing!"

She then began rubbing the fuzzy dog ears that formed on the top of his head. He also began to purr with delight.

"You should stay like this…"

"Huh?"

"You shouldn't wear the earring. I like you without it better. It suits you."

"How would you know?" he asked sarcastically.

"I just do…" She replied softly, "Come on." She pulled his wrist so they can go to lunch.

Inuyasha stopped.

"Kagome… I don't know if I can do this…"

"Inuyasha, you have me here. I won't let anyone make fun of you…" She squeezed his hand, "and besides... they'll be afraid of you even more…" she added comically.

He had to chuckle at that.

Kagome led him to lunch.

As they entered in, holding hands, everyone was curious to know who this "new kid" was. Koga stepped in front of the "couple".

"Oh look… it's Kagome and the half breed." He grabbed Kagome around the waist. Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand tighter as if to ask for help. Inuyasha growled and in a low voice he said,

"Koga… let go of Kagome."


	13. The Lunchroom

"…what did you say to me?"

"You heard me, Koga. Let her go."

"Alright alright. But, watch yourself, half-breed. Bye Kags."

He winked at her and walked away while letting his fingers slip away from Kagome's waist slowly. Kagome stood there dumfounded while Inuyasha inwardly got very upset.

'_She still likes him…'_

Kagome then squeezed Inuyasha's hand again.

"Thank you Inuyasha. No one has ever done that for me before besides Sango and Miroku," She blushed.

He smiled at this, feeling reassured.

"It's no trouble. He's an asshole anyway."

He only added that last part because he didn't think Kagome liked him that way. He thought that they were just going to be friends. He added that last statement because he didn't want her to know that he liked her. He said this as a defense.

Kagome thought the opposite. She _did_ like him. She was just nervous around Koga. She didn't know what to do. She then thought Inuyasha didn't like her. Feeling nervous, she let go of his hand. Things then got awkward between them. They stood there silently in the doorway of the lunch room for a few moments when they heard Sango call out.

"Guys come on! We saved you seats!"

The daze vanished and the awkwardness gone. They went to the lunch table. The two students thought the same thing: They liked each other, but the other didn't like them back.

Kagome thought that Inuyasha pitied her. Inuyasha thought Kagome still was in love with Koga.

What was going to happen? Were they going to be friends? Were they going to be more? They both decided to wait it out.


End file.
